Here With You
by allyxocorbin
Summary: He asked her out on the flight back to civilization and now it's finally time for their first date. ONESHOT


This is my first story for the Flight 29 Down fandom. I've written several stories for the High School Musical fandom. Um, thanks to theatergirl who read it before I posted it. :-D

* * *

Here With You

He sat in his car in front of her house too nervous to move. His hands were sweaty, there were butterflies in his stomach and his mouth was too dry to swallow.

He couldn't believe he was nervous about this-especially after everything they had been through in the past two and a half months. First, with the plane crashing on the deserted island and having to fend for themselves, then getting rescued just hours before Typhoon Melissa hit, that completely destroyed the place they had called home.

As soon as they-10 students and Captain Russel-had made it state side, it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to the teenagers that took care of themselves while their pilot went crazy. They-and all of their families-had even traveled to New York City to be on the popular morning shows and then to Washington, D.C. to meet the President.

It was during their stay in New York City that they learned their makeshift home hadn't survived the typhoon. It had been a bittersweet moment for the seven that had built it. They were extremely happy to be home, but sad that it was gone forever.

After spending a month and a half dealing with the press-and a week of being tested to make sure they weren't bringing home any jungle diseases-the eleven castaways and their families returned to their homes.

A month ago, he had sat next to her on the flight back to civilization and had asked her if she would go out with him when they got home. She had agreed.

Now he was sitting in the drivers' seat of his parents' car too nervous to move with a million thoughts running through his head.

They had been rivals before the crash and had grown to be friends, crushes even. But what if it had all been a fluke? What if the only reason they had developed crushes for each other was because they thought they'd never get off the island? What if they-

"You know you're supposed to come to the front door, right?" Her voice suddenly filled his ear and he turned and found her leaning in his open window.

He nodded as his face heated up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, studying his face as she tucked a piece of her red, curly hair behind her ear. She had a knack for reading people. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No," he replied, finding his voice. "Just nervous."

Her face softened and she said, "So am I."

"TV interviews were a piece of cake compared to this," he stated.

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So, can I get in?" She asked after a minute.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. He leaned across the car and unlocked the door as she walked around.

Once in the car, instead of putting on her seatbelt, she leaned her body over and captured his lips with hers.

The sparks that he felt from the kiss quieted his fears that this whole relationship was a fluke.

"I've wanted to do that since the day we almost drowned," she confessed, her eyes staring intently into his.

"I've wanted to do that since Chilloween," he replied. "I just wish I had been the one to start the k-"

"Seriously, Nathan?" Her eyes turned stormy. "Do you really wanna be a pig-"

She was cut off by him covering her lips with his with another spark filled kiss.

"Just because you're an amazing kiss-"

He cut her off again with a kiss.

"I'm going to keep doing that until you stop-"

This time she cut him off with a kiss and they remained locked at the lips until there was a rap on the window. They broke apart and saw her younger brother Lex standing by her window.

"Having car problems, Nathan?" Lex asked.

"Nope," Nathan replied, turning on the car. "We were just leaving."

With a wave, Nathan drove them to a Mexican restaurant where they were led to a table for two.

"What has been the best part of being back?" She asked him after they had ordered.

"Seeing my family and sleeping in my own bed," he replied. "You?"

"Seeing my dad for sure," she answered. "And sleeping in a bed period, though, I miss some of those fancy mattresses we slept on when we were doing the press stuff."

"I wouldn't know, I slept on the floor in every hotel," he stated. "I didn't want to sleep anywhere comfortable until I got home."

"Let me guess, a boy scout thing?" She teased.

"Funny," he stuck his tongue out at her.

Their dinner arrived shortly after and their first date ended too quickly for either of their liking.

Soon they were on her front porch saying goodnight.

"Ask me again the best part of being home," he said.

"Okay, Nathan," she replied. "What's the best part of being home?"

"Going out on a date with you and being able to do this." He cupped her chin and kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Do you want to go out again?" She asked him after they broke apart.

"Yes," he replied.

"Great," she smiled. "I'll make the plans, drive and pay-"

"You can plan the date, but I'm drivi-"

She cut him off with another kiss.

"-ng and pay-"

She cut him off again.

"I'm going to keep doing that until you stop talking," she quoted him.

"I know," he smiled.

Before they could kiss again, the front door opened and Daley's dad walked out of the house. "I think that's enough for tonight, kids," he said.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said, quickly. "Goodnight Daley, Mr. Marin."

Daley watched him drive away before she went into the house with her dad. She said goodnight to her family then went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed with a big grin on plastered on her face.


End file.
